


The Librarians and the Power of the Henley Shirts

by SwopesWrites



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, do yourself a favor and buy one, henley shirts are the bomb, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwopesWrites/pseuds/SwopesWrites
Summary: After a slippery mission leaves our Librarians washed out, Jacob has their backs and saves the day.





	The Librarians and the Power of the Henley Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this sucker for a TumblFolk called jacobstone. It's never been edited or anything, so be prepared for raw and mediocre. It was also the first work I put out publicly. Most I kept hidden in a deep, dark folder that shall never see the light of day.

One would think that a place such as The Library would be the epitome of dignity. From the proud pillars to the splendour of the numerous tomes. Within its walls lay the very seat of humanity’s knowledge, curiosity, and wonderment. It was the home of the scholarly and academia, and more magical objects than one could count. The vastness of its grand collections was only exceeded by the endless expanse of room to accommodate them.

However, when the back door flew open, dignified was not a word among the scene’s descriptors. The three Librarians stumbled in, slipping and skidding around. Their clothes were dripping with saltwater; a hazard none of them had counted on. As the doors shut, it blocked out some of the smell of rotten fish and old kelp. 

“You just had to touch it!” the last through the door snapped. Jake rubbed some water out of his eyes. “Had to poke it, didn’t you!” Looking down at himself, he realized he had not been spared from the spray of sea water.

With a care-free smirk and swagger, Ezekiel tossed the artifact from hand to hand. “We got what we came for. Really, you should be thanking me.” He leaned his hip against the table, inspecting the item closer. “If I hadn’t woken it up, we’d never found it!” With a snort, he pointed to his head. “You got a little…something.”

Wiping at his hairline, a piece of seaweed fell to the floor with a gross slap. “I swear, Jones! I am going to–!” The murderous look died instantly as his eyes fell onto their other companion. “Jeez, Cass…”

Cassandra stood shivering, hugging herself. Of any of them, she’d got the worse of it. They thought Jenkins was joking about the kraken. Sure, it may not have been The Kraken of lore, but the giant octopus-like creature was a beast in its own right. It was all well and sleeping soundly until Ezekiel had decided to prod at it to see if it was real. The creature inked Cassandra, covering her head to foot. In the subsequent flailing, enough water had splashed her to get most of it off her skin, but it ruined her clothes.

“Though this argument is riveting,” she said sarcastically, “could someone get me a towel or something?”

“On it!” the thief chirped. “I’ll hand this off to Jenkins while I’m at it.” He left, still playing with the priceless magical artifact like it was a toy.

Walking to his desk, Jake told him, “Don’t worry. I got one here.” Reaching into his bottom drawer, he pulled out his fluffiest, softest towel. He kept it there for her, though he would never tell her that. “Dry off with this. I’ll find you some spare clothes.”

“Really?”

He handed her the towel in passing, moving to Eve’s station. “Yeah. Baird keeps her workout clothes here for training, and extras for just this reason.” He slid out the small trunk, rummaging through. “Okay. I got a pair of…yoga pants?”

“Anything warmer?” She glanced at the towel after sopping at her hair. “Oh, Jake. It’s turning it black!”

“Don’t worry about it. Uh…” He frowned. Unless she wanted to fashion a toga or try Kevlar, there was nothing for her. “No. That’s it. It’s all good. I have a shirt to lend you. It’ll be big on you, but it will be warm.” He walked back to his desk drawer, grabbing out a red Henley. Reconsidering, he grabbed his grey one that was thicker. “I think the Storm Room is having a tropical rain today. Try for a shower there and change.”

The thief came back in with a pile of towels. “Cass.” He gave her two before handing the last two to Jake.

Smiling, she retreated down the hall.

* * *

Cassandra had to admit, when Jake first handed her the bland, grey shirt, she was skeptical. Did she even own a grey shirt of her own? Necessity overrode her objections though. Besides, it was roomy enough to hide the fact she was going braless.

Now that she was wearing it, she was happy Eve had nothing for her. It settled around her petite frame, long enough to cover her rear. The sleeves were a little too long, but it made it fun to flap her arms around. The cotton material was thick with a waffle knit to it. The tropical shower had failed to warm her very much, but the shirt took the chill from her. Plus, it smelled like a mixture of the cedar lining of the drawer and old books with a distinct undertone of Jake.

And it was the most comfortable shirt she’d ever worn.

Perched on the Annex’s table with her knees to her chest, she pulled her shirt over her chilled legs. A contented sigh escaped her lips. All she was missing was a tea and slippers.

“So? Acceptable?”

Looking to Jake as he came in, she smiled. “Very.” He was wearing an identical shirt, but it was a smoky blue with a hole worn into the collar. She wrinkled her nose. “How many shirts are you hiding in there?”

“Five,” he answered without thought.

“Why?”

With a patient smile and a soft chuckle, he counted on his fingers. “Myself, you, Jones, Baird, and Flynn.”

“You have a designated shirt for each of us?”

He laughed. “I have a shirt for everyone in case something like this happens. Can’t be too prepared. Especially with the job.”

“Ah.” She wrapped her arms around her legs. “Wish I’d thought of that.”

“It’s from working the oil rigs for years.” He took her one sleeve and started rolling it up for her. “You don’t want to climb into your truck or go out in greased up clothes.” He rolled the second. “Habit now, I guess.”

She smiled. “Well, thank you. A lot more comfortable than wet clothes.” Wrapping the material tighter around herself, she admitted, “Actually, it’s the most comfortable shirt I’ve ever worn!”

“It’s why I wear them. You can keep that one, if you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I got probably a dozen more.” He pulled up his chair, flipping open the old volume they had be using for their research. “You warming up? I got my coat here.”

Shaking her head, she told him, “No, I’m all cozy here. All I’m missing is a tea.”

“Ask,” Ezekiel proclaimed as he appeared, “and you shall receive.” Handing her the teacup, he reported, “Jenkins is just running some tests to confirm, but he’s confident it is, in fact, the Venus Pearl! Am I good, or what?”

Jake scoffed, but decided against giving into the blatant goading.

His eyes looked between them, the thief’s brow furrowing. “What’s…with the matching shirts?”

“Wanna try one!” Cassandra chirped.

“Uh, no.” He looked like the very idea repulsed him.

Sher pouted. “Please?”

“Ezekiel Jones does not do country bumkin.” Though he would never admit it, his wet clothes were starting to chafe a bit. “At least one of us needs to look cool.”

Cassandra’s face fell. “What? You don’t think my clothes are cool?”

“What? I didn’t say that! I meant–”

“But those…” she continued, “Those were my favourite!”

“I didn’t–”

“Do you think my clothes are ugly?” Her legs dropped to dangle off the edge of the table.

“Whoa!” The thief raised his hands, instinctively backing away.

Jake chuckled. “Now you’ve done it.”

“Help me here!”

“Not a chance.”

Her eyes welled with tears. “What’s wrong with how I dress?!”

“Nothing! You look…! Great! Fantastic!” He gave her with widest smile to pacify her. “I love when you dress like that!”

“But not now? Do I look…” She glanced down. “That bad?”

“No! Looks great on you!”

Her eyes snapped up to him, a wide grin suddenly appearing on her face. “Good! So, you’ll try one on too! We can all match!”

He gaped. Looking to Jake, he stammered. Finally, he wilted. “Fine. I’ll try one on.”

Jake failed to hide his smirk. “Bottom right drawer.”

“You are just enjoying this, aren’t you?!” he hissed.

“Go on, Ezekiel Jones,” the historian mocked, “go try on your bumkin shirt!”

Muttering under his breath, he snatched the shirt up and stomped off to change.

Once he was gone, she burst into laughter. Jake laughed with her, looking in the direction the thief was hiding. “That was an act of evil genius, Cass.” He put his hand up.

She high-fived him. “I use my powers…mostly for good.”

Jake got up, scooping the tome with him. “I’m going to put this back.”

After a few moments of silence, Ezekiel’s voice exclaimed, perturbed. “This is just…”

“Oh, come on!” she called, “Let’s see!”

He stepped out in a red version of the shirt. He looked to make sure Jake was upstairs. Pulling at the material, he whispered to her, “Why is this so comfortable!”

Cassandra clapped excitedly. “It looks so good on you!”

“You think?”

She nodded. “It’s a bit big, but it suits you! And that’s a nice colour on you too!”

Jake’s footfalls echoed as he came back down the steps. “So?”

Ezekiel jut his chin out. “There? Happy? It’s on.”

“Okay.” Crossing his arms, he challenged, “You can take it off if you want.”

He feigned considering it. “You know what? I’m going to wear it a bit longer. You know. To prove a point.”

“Uh huh,” Jake answered, not convinced.

The bickering started.

Cassandra rested her chin on her knees, smiling at them both.

* * *

Eve made it back to the Annex in one piece with a reluctant Librarian in tow. This particular date had ended with them almost falling into a pit of snakes. There was more in the temple to explore, but she convinced him to come back on another day.

They stumbled through the back door onto a curious sight. Her three other Librarians were all wearing the same shirt. What was more? They were talking about it.

Flynn perked up, walking to the group. “Did you know the Henley was originally an undergarment of the late industrial revolution?” He slipped in a puddle but recovered instantly. Without missing a beat, he continued, “It was a cheap unbleached cotton commonly worn by poor workers!”

Cassandra beamed. “Flynn! Want one too? Jake has extra!”

“I would love to!”

“Welcome back, Colonel Baird.” Jenkins walked to her side, chest tucked under his arm. “Please watch your step.”

“Uh…Jenkins? They are all matching.”

He nodded. “I noticed.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t the slightest clue.”

“Eve!” Flynn called back to her. Holding up a black shirt, he said, “I saved the black one for you!”

“C’mon, Baird!” Jones added, “Join us.”

Smiling at them all, she said, “Why not.”


End file.
